bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Insert Creative Isaac Here
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kamikaze! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oil Rope Bombs (talk) 02:36, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey, do you edit aswell? Keep it up. ;) IsaacsBigToyBoxOfFun (talk) 08:03, July 2, 2013 (UTC)IsaacsBigToyBoxOfFun r u reddy 4 thiks Have you contacted doomspeaker to get your rollbacking abilities I'd do it myself but I can only make people chat moderators Oil Rope Bombs (talk) 01:27, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Why Isaac is not a Roguelike. A Roguelike game is a game that plays like the original Rogue, that is a strict definition, and just because a game has elements of the genre does not mean it plays like Rogue. Rogue was slow and strategic, and so any game that does away with this (yes, including Isaac), does not play like Rogue, and is not a Roguelike. There are terms for games that don't play like Rogue, but include elements of it, they're called Roguelike-likes. Just because it's not as attractive of a term does not make it okay to misuse and dilute the originator. I apologize for saying this here, I'd have said it in my undo summary, but I'm still a bit confused by the Wiki's interface. 04:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) We can go back and forth on what the definition of a roguelike is all day. The term is old and needs to be changed anyways. Does a game have to be strictly turn based to be a roguelike? No room for variation on that one part? It's a ridiculous term because of things like this. Go ahead and find me more sources that say it isn't a Roguelike, then I'll agree with you. Until then, agree to disagree. Insert Creative Isaac Here Talk 05:49, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for telling me about The Fallen, I also seen him today in the Depths! But, I died. If I defeated him in the Depths, would I have completed the game? *Note: I have never completed the game, I think I would have prefered to challenge Mum.* You have to beat the boss on The Depths II to count as beating the game for the first time, sorry to tell you. Insert Creative Isaac Here Talk 18:14, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Whore of Babylon/Empress Card The value for "haveEffect122" changes depending on the circumstances in which it was triggered: - Empress card - haveEffect122 = 1.5, so damage = haveEffect122 * haveEffect122 * 1.5 = 3.375 (As you said) - Whore of Babylon (Triggered by falling below 1 heart) - haveEffect122 = 1.2, so damage = haveEffect122 * haveEffect122 * 1.5 = 2.16 - Whore of Babylon (If the effect is still active after you leave the room where it was activated) - haveEffect122 = 1.0, so damage = haveEffect122 * haveEffect122 * 1.5 = 1.5. TL:DR; Yeah you're right, the Empress card is 3.375. Also i literally have no idea how messaging works on wikia sites so yeah I probably left this in the wrong place. Kinda right place. It would be a 2 sided conversation on one page, so both you and I reply to each other on the same talk page, don't go to each other's. Also, don't forget to sign your name with 4 tildas at the end of what you type. Makes it easier to read the conversation. Insert Creative Isaac Here Talk 19:18, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Bloody Lust & Samsons Lock sorry my poor english and don't know how to edit wiki content in baseDamage function if (rage != 1) { v2 += rage - 1; } and rage = Math.min(3.3, rage + 0.28); // Bloody Lust rage = Math.min(3.3, rage + 0.5); // Samson's Lock so rage maximum value is 3.3 and the correct cap is 2.3 DemoJameson (talk) 01:45, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Momma's knife Yes, it doesn't gain increased damage by increased range. Oil Rope Bombs Talk 22:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Why This? Is that Holy Water/Demon Baby/Brother Bobby thingy not clearly a bug? Has there been a discussion I didn't find? Greetz, -- 18:03, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Yes, it's a bug, but it happens with every familiar so it should stay on the Holy Water page. [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|'TALK TO ME']] 18:55, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :: Well ok, that's another talk. My point is that it's now mentioned on the DB page under Trivia. I read your edit as "don't move it down again in the bug section". As for the question, whether to mention the bug on all the familiar pages: Yes please, this redundancy is only helpfull. Buggy item interactions should of course be listed on both sides. And does it really happen with every familiar? How about Chad or Chubby? Anyway, I would like to move it down from Trivia to Bugs and remove your note. -- 19:32, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::: I removed it, didn't want it to be at the page at all, sorry about that. No, it's not helpful. If a bug happens because of one item, it should stay on that items page and not clutter up every other page. Non-shooter or orbitals are the exception, I believe. ::: Please don't do so. [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|'TALK TO ME']] 19:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::: Noted. Then perhaps the exception could be mentioned in Holy Water? I can see that the overall question is nontrival, arguments could be found for both sides. Has there been a talk about this previously, which you could point me to? -- 20:41, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Yes, feel free to edit it in. I'm not really sure if it affects familiars other than Shooters because I never get Holy Water, but you can test in SpiderMod to confirm. There hasn't really been any talk, but it's pretty much agreed upon by all of the admins that it should stay on the Holy Water page. [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|'TALK TO ME']] 21:22, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Consider this: A newbie player has Holy Water and enters a Devil Room, where a recently unlocked Demon Baby is on sale. He knows Brother Bobby and considers it too weak for a trade. Since he is unfamiliar with demon baby, he alttabs to the boiwiki - where he figures, it's bit stronger and much cooler than brother bobby, so he will take it and be dissapointed for effectivly getting bobby, because he never had a clue/reason to check the holy water page. -- 23:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I'm sure said player has enough intelligence to realize that getting Brother Bobby instead of Demon Baby is obviously a bug. >_> [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|'TALK TO ME']] 12:04, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::: I actually think what is standing for make senses, while restricting it on holy water keep the pages tidy, but to really help any average readers, a note/link to point to the holy water page about the bug should be created. I might be doing this soon as well. ::::::Ywhy (talk) 02:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::If one item affects 30 different items, we aren't going to clutter up the 30 other pages for no reason. It is staying as it is, and that's final. [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] [[User talk:Oil Rope Bombs|'TALK TO ME']] 10:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Not to break your stride here, Roped Oil Bombs, but a link that says "''see bug section Holy Water''" would stop people from constantly bringing up bugs with Familar X and Holy water and would keep stuff rather clean. ::::::Again, do as you wish, I'll keep in background. ::::::Doomspeaker Talk 15:26, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Have fun broseph [[User:Oil Rope Bombs|'Oil_Rope_Bombs']] ''tlak pgae'' 23:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I accept our new overlords of Oil, Rope, and Bombs, and thank them for this gracious gift. Insert Creative Isaac Here Talk 01:16, October 17, 2013 (UTC)